just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
James Johnson
James Johnson is a main character and the secondary antagonist of Sibling Rivalries, and a cameo character in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. He is the new best friend of Joel Gonzales after Joel betrays the McRearys. As of mid-Season 4, James, along with Joel and his little cousins Marco Johnson and Trevor Johnson, work together to get rid of the McReary family in favor of gaining more power and taking over Wisconsin (or at least Green Bay). Events Of The Sibling Rivalries Franchise 2012: Events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures In 2012 (Events of SR SRA), James makes a cameo at a football game Salvador and Eduardo watch. Although he's from Wisconsin, and that story is in Vancouver, the Wisconsin Warriors may have simply traveled to Canada as part of their season. 2013-2015: Events of Sibling Rivalries 2013 Sometime before The Big Trade-Off, Gerald McReary and James became rivals. In that comic, James tackled Gerry and sprained his hand bad. Gerry did not do anything, but had Packie substitute for him. The next day, James ultimatley betrayed the McRearys by befriending Joel Gonzales. After that Joel and James hardly reappear (although Joel next appears in The Curse of the Milderbeast-Yearning to be Young, and James in Locker 239). 2014 James is still Joel's best friend, and they hang out together. Salvador Real encounters them, reuniting with Joel and meeting James for the first time. Joel is still working with James to turn the McRearys' lives into trouble. Joel has recently tricked Packie into thinking he injured Zalma Torres, but really, Joel threw the ball out of nowhere when Packie was apparently looking away. Joel said it was James' idea. After they confess, Pablo Torres, Zalma's older brother, gives the two a major "beating" for hurting his sister. 2015 To Be Added 2016 To Be Added Appearences ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (non-speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) * The Big Trade-Off (first appearence) * Gonzales Vs. McReary * Locker 239 ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * Dodgeball Mishap * Do You Get The Message? ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets) (non-speaking cameo) * Patrick McReary: School President (mentioned only) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * The Amnesia Act of 2015 ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (cameo) * Best Frenemies ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Great Balls of Paint Total Number of Series Appearances: 11 Trivia * Like Angel Chacon, his trademark outfit is his own football uniform, and similar to Angel and Francis McReary, his hairstyle is unknown, until Dodgeball Mishap, when his helment comes off and his hair is revealed (because he was beat up by Pablo Torres, his hair is all messy, but it appears curly, with some hair going down his neck). * According to Salvador Real in SR: SRA, James takes football seriously. * James and Pablo Torres are the only characters to wear the same outfit in an SR prequel that they wear in the main series. Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Football Players Category:Sibling Rivalries